My Lovely Neko
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: A neko finds Toshiro, and Toshiro doesn't have the heart to send it away. What happens when Toshiro lets the neko stay the night. This is non-yaoi. Toshiro x Kiyomi!OC


**Ochibi-chan: **I wrote this a loooong time ago, like back in 2009 along with my Ichigo x OC/neko one as well, and this was before I got obsessed and hated women(even though I am one :3) paired with the guys. But you guys seemed to enjoy them, so I'm posting it.

**Toshiro:** What's with the neko... is this some kind of kink of yours?

**Ochibi-chan:** *blush * It might be! Lemme alone, you're the one actually keeping her. 3:

**Toshiro: ***blush * Well.. you're writing it!

**Ochibi-chan:** Yeah... well... whatever! I don't own anything remotely bleach, saddened. But I created Kiyomi :)

**Kiyomi:** Just leave them alone will ya?

**Ochibi-chan:** Okay okay! I'm sorry. No sympathy for the creator :(

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hitsugaya was sitting on his living room couch when he heard a cat meow outside his door. Normally cats don't like his house and stayed away he hated them. But there was a bad thunderstorm outside and he wasn't so heartless that he'd leave it outside. Getting up he ran a hand through his spiky white hair as he quickly ran to get a towel for the cat. As he opened the door expecting to see a cat he saw a person… or what he assumed was a person. His friend Ichigo had a… girlfriend like this it was called a neko. Maybe he should call Ichigo and Emiko and see if they could come take care of it. It's red hair clung to its small frame and creamy white ears drooped on her head and a tail whipping behind her to go along. Her amber eyes pleaded that he let her in and he couldn't say no.<p>

Meow.

Toshiro arched his brow, Ichigo's neko could speak full sentences. Why the hell couldn't this one, just his luck of course. He scowled down at the neko and then remembered it was soaking wet and bent down to put the towel around her. He muttered an apology and closed the door behind them when he got her inside. She stood there holding the towel to herself watching him as her tail twitched behind her. Toshiro went and grabbed some more towels and wrapped them around her, then she began shivering which was worse. Toshiro pulled her into the bedroom and got out a pair of his sweats and a large t-shirt, handing it to her saying. "Change." He left the room closing the door behind him to give her some privacy. Sighing he sat back on the couch and shut off the T.V he tried watching before she had called to him from outside.

Meow!

Toshiro bolted off the couch when he heard her, he opened the bedroom door quickly once again expecting something totally different from what he saw. What he saw was a neko lying on his bed meowing at him for attention. He sighed, this would have been easier if there had been a masked murderer but of course it had to be a neko. She sat crossed legged on the bed pleading with her very tempting eyes, for him to join her. Since the neko seemed innocent enough he sat down beside her and used the towel he had left there to dry her hair. She began purring, her eyes drifting closed. "Hey puff-ball, my names Toshiro. What's yours?"

"Shi—Shi—Shi-… Shiro!" She said in frustration. He sighed but nodded.

"That was close, not Shi shi shi Shiro, but you can call me Shiro, since Toshiro seems a little too hard for you." He smiled when she nodded happily. Pointing to herself she said.

"Kiyomi" _(Pure Beauty)_

"Your name's Kiyomi? Who named you?"

"Mama!" He felt like he was talking to a 5 year old, but he wasn't about to complain. The neko seemed to have needed his help and he was going to help it. She lay back on the bed and sighed as she nestled against the pillow he always slept on. "Shiiiro." She sighed out as she fell asleep. Toshiro smiled at the neko, no harm done. Lying down beside her and he pulled the sheets over them and felt her cuddle against him, purring. A little later Toshiro fell asleep to the rhythm of purring against his chest.

"Shiiiiiroo" Toshiro's dream evaporated as he heard Kiyomi call his name. Opening his eyes he hissed in a breath as the sun embraced his eyes, as he tried to open them again he did so slowly. He found Kiyomi leaning over him her head tilted to the side cutely, he sat up on his elbow and rubbed his sleepy eyes before actually becoming coherent. Reaching up he rubbed her head and smiled at her.

"Hey there Kiyomi, are you okay?" Her ears twitched as he said her name. She smiled at him and hopped off the bed happily. Leaving him a little confused in the bedroom he got up and slowly got up and pulled on some sweat pants then followed her into the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen he stopped short when he saw eggs and bacon on the table with a glass of milk for two people. "Kiyomi?"

"Thank you for bringing me inside, Toshiro." Kiyomi said. It took Toshiro a while to comprehend that she had said it in a complete sentence, as well as his name. He stood there gaping at her as she placed the food on the kitchen table indicating for him to sit. "I'll explain everything once you sit down." She sat in one of the chairs and Toshiro sat across from her once he had actually closed his mouth.

"Okay I brought a neko into my house last night who could not talk, and I wake up to find her walking, talking and cooking!" Toshiro couldn't really start eating yet he felt very distorted. What the hell happened to the cute neko that had cuddled up to him when she had been lost and confused. Clearly he shouldn't have brought her in and he was practically doomed now.

"I know, I apologize for that, but once every month I become a normal cat. My mind is locked away until the next morning and I don't know what happened the night before." As she explained this Toshiro picked at his eggs and sipped at his milk. Clearly this neko was very smart and he wasn't as doomed as he thought. The neko smiled at him then said. "This has happened before so I made you breakfast and I'll change back into my clothing and leave, you just have to pretend nothing happened." She began to stand up with her empty plate, when Toshiro said.

"Sit." She did as she was told, knowing he sounded quite serious and he didn't appreciate her putting him off like that. She looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Kiyomi, do you have a place to stay or do you roam the streets until that time in the month comes along?" Obviously, she needed to be safe in the future, because he could have been a rapist or a killer.

"I live with the other strays, of course their actual real cats and not neko's like me." She sighed. Toshiro ate his cooling food and chugged the milk before he continued.

"You may use my house if you like." Toshiro said calmly, obviously he had surprised her because she sat there for a moment before her eyes actually widened. She stood up, and he said. "Sit." She obeyed again and Toshiro laughed, once she finally managed to think she said.

"Are you serious; are you willing to become my owner?" She practically leaned across the table, eager to hear his response. He nodded and she let out a cute meow and jumped out of her seat. Flinging herself onto his lap, she kissed his cheek and jumped back off not realizing his reaction. She did a little dance in the middle of the kitchen before she actually calmed down, turning towards him she grinned. "Thank you so much, I'll be the best pet you ever ha—" Then she froze in mid sentence. Toshiro arched his brow as her face started going red.

She suddenly turned away from him and let out a straggled mewling noise. "Hey Kiyomi are you alright?" He reached for her but she suddenly jumped away from him. "Hey…" She suddenly turned around and leaped into his arms, Toshiro instantly locked his arms around her as her legs circled his waist. "Wow!" She began nipping his neck making the mewling noises.

"Shiiiiro…" She let out a moan. Toshiro placed her on the counter so that he could move away from her adventurous mouth. She clutched his naked shoulder because he forgot to put a shirt on when he came into the kitchen, now he kind of wished he had thought to put one on. The most confusing part was the change of her, she was perfectly fine then she suddenly stopped moving and moved away from him. She opened her mouth panting and moaning his name. To his disappointment, he felt himself getting aroused.

"Kiyomi, what's going on what's wrong?" He tried to regain his grounding but she was literally pulling him in with her legs and running her hands up and down his chest muscles. She panted his name out again as she ground out against him. She clutched him close to her as she struggled to regain herself.

"Heat, you're my mate." She struggled to get the words out and then she bit down on his shoulder causing him to grunt. He finally comprehended what she meant; she was a type of cat. So once she loses her mind the cat tries to find a mate for her to lose some steam the next day. He wondered how many times she did this, but he'd ask later. It didn't matter anyways as long as she didn't do it anymore. "Shiiiiro" She let out a strangled moan, he finally got his thoughts back and grabbed her from the counter. She tightened her grip around him and waited for him to make a decision, although he had already made a decision. He blew in her ear and chuckled when she tightened her legs, walking into the bedroom he dropped her on the bed.

Stripping off his sweatpants, he was left in his white boxers with icicles on them. Leaning over her as she sprawled out on the bed under him, she opened her mouth begging him to kiss her. Toshiro leaned down and captured her restless mouth with his own, they both moaned at the heat. He explored every part of it showing her the dominance he had, then he ran his hands under her shirt which was actually his and cupped her breasts. She cried out and arched her back into his hands telling him she wanted more. He pinched her breasts until they were hard and peaked through the shirt, she pulled at her shirt telling him to pull it off. Pulling his hands from under her shirt he helped her out of the shirt. He lowered his head and gave her peaked breasts attention his tongue circling the nubs until she writhed under him. She arched her back and ground against him, Toshiro groaned repeating his actions to the other breast. She continued to rub herself against his growing erection as if she couldn't stop, for a cat in heat that would be normal. "Sh—Sh—Shiiii-rooo!" She cried out, and bucked her hips hard against him causing him to grunt.

Pulling her sweat pants off which were actually his as well, she wasn't wearing any underwear because those were soaked last night as well. Bending her knees he knelt between her legs and the first lick to touch her caused her to scream as she climaxed, Toshiro lapped it all up until she writhed beneath his mouth. She clutched his snow white hair and instantly tensed when he placed a finger in her. She loosened quickly, and watched him pump it inside her. When she nodded he inserted a second one and she let out a moan as he spread them inside her. She panted his name as he began to lick her at the same time. She raised her hips in the rhythm of his pumping. As soon as he inserted a third, she tightened around his finger and spread her legs wide. Telling him she was ready he stripped his boxers quickly wiped his wet fingers on the bed sheets and leaned over her nudging her entrance with his member. He took her mouth in his and thrust into her quickly, she tensed a little but relaxed quickly as he let her adjust. She was too concentrated on the kiss to realize her pain. As he began thrusting she deepened their kiss. "So hot Kiyomi." He groaned as he pumped slowly into her. As she tightened her legs around him she begged him to go faster.

"Please Shiro, please!" She begged in their kiss. He pulled out completely and thrust in fast and hard. Kiyomi screamed with pleasure and Toshiro did it again and again. Knowing this wouldn't last very long he promised he'd wait for her to go over. Lowering his hand between her legs he began playing with her as his thrust lost their rhythm. She cried out and climaxed, all her muscles tightening around him. He groaned and spilled himself inside her, he collapsed on her with a grunt. She was breathing hard and her eyes were drooping closed because she was exhausted. Toshiro rolled off her and pulled her into his arms kissing her ears.

"This is where you belong Kiyomi, you better be here when I wake up." As she began to purr they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Months later, Toshiro and Kiyomi were still together. They were in fact married and Kiyomi had already had her first child. Sitting in their home with their new baby son Toshiro smiled down at the sleeping mother in the bed, he was holding the baby as it slept. They had named him Takeshi (Warrior) because they liked the meaning. Sitting beside Kiyomi, Toshiro nudged her lightly. She came awake quickly and looked at him sharply.<p>

"Hello Mommy, your son is currently asking for you." And he was, he outstretched his hand towards his mommy as soon as she came into his line of vision.

"But mommy's tired, she wants to sleep." Kiyomi lay back with Takeshi in her arms.

"Well then, lets sleep." Toshiro gathered his wife and child into his arms and they all fell asleep as a new formed family.

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan:<strong> Wow... uh.. I didn't realize I wrote that last part XD Uh.. So did you like it?

**Takeshi: **I don't get very good scene play!

**Ochibi-chan:** I might write about you later, now that I remember you :P

**Toshiro:** How could you forget about my son!

**Ochibi-chan:** eep! Save me!


End file.
